It is common for a user to interact with a machine, so called human machine interaction (HMI), via a pointing selection action, hereinafter referred to as a pointing gesture. For example the user may point to a button or other control or an interactive display such as graphical user interface (GUI) which may be displayed on a touch-sensitive display device. However, especially when such gestures are used in moving vehicles which can lead to erratic and unpredictable perturbations in the user input resulting in erroneous selection(s), this may compromise system usability and tie up an undesirable amount of the user's attention, particularly if the user is the driver of the vehicle.
It is an object of embodiments of the invention to at least mitigate one or more of the problems of the prior art. It is an object of embodiments of the invention to reduce a duration of a pointing gesture. It is an object of embodiments of the invention to improve an accuracy of a pointing gesture.